


The Playmakers (a social media au)

by longly



Series: The Playmakers AU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Football Player Richie Tozier, Freeform, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, I wish that was me, LET EDDIE RUN, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Social Media, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Texting, Twitter, UCLA au, cross country eddie kaspbrak, d1 athletism, groupchat, jock!au, like that's it that's the whole story basically, playmakersuniverse, set in a 2020 without covid, smau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longly/pseuds/longly
Summary: Welcome UCLA class of 2022 to another great year! We're excited to have you back on campus; so study hard, have fun and stay safe. Go Bruins![All Eddie Kaspbrak wants to do is to keep his head down, graduate with honours, and run cross country. Then Richie Tozier blitzes into his life and nothing is the same again. Featuring: the friends we make in college, the brief and bright incandescence of D1 athleticism, and a side of the slow slow burn of literature students in love.]Follow the story on twitter:@playmakers_au
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: The Playmakers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914127
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One: The Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda went insane thinking about Eddie being obsessed with Richie's shoulders and woke up the next morning with a whole outline written out. Seriously considered naming this 'an ode to Richie Tozier's shoulders' but that would be nuts...right? Tags will change as TWs and plot-points are added. 
> 
> This is a COVID-free 2020 au; a world I'm sure we all wish we lived in. I'll be posting chunks of the story here, and updating regularly over at twitter. Ao3 format will be text style with images described. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @longly_ and the story at @playmakers_au

**The Lucky Seven; Class of 2022:**

[@playmakers_au on twitter](https://twitter.com/playmakers_au)

**William 'Bill' Denbrough** :

English major: creative writing stream. Unofficial guardian to George Denbrough. Author of poetry series published in 2018: _And Still Insists He Sees the Ghosts._ Lives, and is best friends with, Eddie. Came to UCLA from Derry, Maine.

 **Michael 'Mike' Hanlon** :

Library Science major, History minor. Roommates with Ben. Farm boy from birth and farm boy at heart. Bruins offensive team: Quarterback (#5). Full D1 scholarship recipient. Came to UCLA from Indiana.

 **Benjamin 'Ben' Hanscom** :

Architecture and Design major. Possibly the biggest and only living New Kids on the Block fan. Bruins offensive team: Runningback (#32). D1 scholarship recipient. Came to UCLA from Nebraska.

 **Richard 'Richie' Tozier** :

Cinema and Media Studies major. Bruins offensive team: Left Tackle (79). Casual/drop-in member of the UCLA improv club. D1 scholarship recipient. Came to UCLA from LA County.

 **Edward 'Eddie' Kaspbrak** :

Business major: management stream. Cross country team. Fixes up cars as a hobby. Part D1 scholarship recipient. Came to UCLA with Bill from Derry, Maine. 

**Beverly 'Bev' Marsh** :

Business major: marketing stream, Art History minor. Fashion enthusiast and designer; passionate about sustainable fashion and thrifts/sews all her own clothes. Met Bill through an English elective, dated for a while, broke up amicably and proceeded to become best friends with him and Eddie. Came to UCLA from Portland.

 **Stanley 'Stan' Uris** :

Business major: accounting stream. Bird enthusiast; member of the Bird-Watchers UCLA society. He and Patty met at a party in first year and has been together since. Richie's roommate from first year and best friend. Came to UCLA from Atlanta.

**Supporting/Recurring Cast**

**Patricia 'Patty' Blum:** Concurrent-Education and Art double major. 

**Kay McCall:** Art major, Art History minor.

 **Audra Phillips:** Theatre Arts major: performing stream.

 **Adrian Mellon:** Theatre Arts major: performing stream. 

**Don Hagarty:** Sociology major. Cross country team.

 **George Denbrough:** 15, going into tenth grade. Lives with his brother and Eddie off-campus and goes to highschool nearby. Mathlete. Wears a prosthetic right arm due to something that happened when he was seven. 

**Elizabeth 'Betty' Ripsom:** 15, going into tenth grade. Mathlete and part of Georgie's main trio.

 **Edward 'Ned' Corcoran:** 15, going into tenth grade. Mathlete and part of Georgie's main trio. 

**Thomas 'Tom' Rogan:** Business major: management stream. Bruins offensive line: Cornerback (#90) 

**Myra Jones:** Biology major: pre-med. 

**Mason Jones:** Sports management major. Cross country team. 

\--


	2. First Down (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groupchats/friendgroups: 
> 
> \- stanley's angels: Mike, Ben, Richie, Stan  
> \- child custody battle: Bev, Bill Eddie  
> \- run the world: Bev, Kay, Audra

[follow the @playmakers_au on twitter](https://twitter.com/playmakers_au)

1\. Mike's phone; chat title: stanley's angels; members: Mike, Ben, Richie, Stan. September 2020.

**Mike:** I think Hockstetter has a copy of the outline?

**Stan** : but consider: he’s a dick

**Mike:** True

_timestamp: Sunday, 10:03am_

**Mike:** Are we still on for tonight?

**Richie:** call me bread daddy im ready to get toasted 🤩🥵✨

**Mike:** You’re ready *to drink responsibly **and set a good example for the first years :)

**Ben:** Hahaha

**Richie:** benny boy! ready to dominate the pong tournament third year in a row?

**Ben:** Oh, about that

**Richie:** BENJAMIN 

**Ben:** I was just going to text you!

**Ben:** Mom mixed up her flight details, she's not leaving till 10

**Ben:** And she said she’s fine me driving her over when we planned but I don’t want to leave her alone 🙇🏻‍♂️

**Richie:** omfg ben yes of course ur not leaving her alone 

**Richie:** stan will be my partner 

**Stan:** no. 

**Richie:** do it for me

**Stan:** oh, in that case.

**Stan:** hard no. 

**Mike:** Richie, you had to have seen that coming

**Richie** : stan, do it for ben

**Richie:** do it for ben’s mom

**Stan:** ben, would you be realistically offended if I said no.

**Ben:** Hahaha of course not, sorry Rich! 😅

**Richie:** michael ur my only hope

**Mike:** Ahhh I would but I’m already paired up man

**Richie:** *image description: meme of man dropping sand through his fingers in despair

\--

2\. Eddie's phone; chat title: child custody battle; members: Eddie, Bev, Bill. September 2020.

**Eddie:** you got off the waitlist?

**Bill:** no :(((

**Bev:** maybe someone will die suddenly

**Eddie:** can't believe my dad's a psychopath

**Bev:** 💅🏼

_timestamp: Sunday, 12:12pm_

**Bev:** bill u bitch

**Bill:** yes. but why

**Bev:** don’t act >:( i know u picked up a shift tonight

**Bev:** what happened to getting white claw wasted

**Bill:** what happened was I remembered what happened the last time I was

**Bev:** ???

**Bill:** okay so the truth is I found out audra's going to be there and the last time I got drunk I sent her 10 voicemails detailing a dream where I was pushing her up a hill on my bike like sisyphus 

**Bev:** ah so ur not a bitch

**Bev:** ur a coward

**Bill:** yep

**Bill:** have fun though!!

\--

3\. Richie's phone – Adrian Mellon

**Richie** [cut off]: be there in 10

_timestamp: Sunday, 10:19pm_

**Richie:** u any good at pong?

**Adrian:** congrats, that is your worst pick up line yet

**Richie:** tx, I like to keep things interesting 

**Richie:** but fr, I need a partner for tn

**Adrian:** sorry I don't speak aggressively heterosexual ✨

**Richie:** don hagarty's gonna be there

**Adrian:** ...

**Adrian:** fuck

**Richie:** is that a yes?

**Adrian:** you owe me one tozier

\--

**4\. Tweets from UCLA students**

**LeaSolo**

@bobody_body: hi sir yes I have a QUESTION why are the textbooks in your one class as much as my RENT I cannot live in my textbooks???

10 retweets | 7 likes

**johnpol**

@nomoremondayspls: back to school my body is not READY

1 retweet | 2 likes

**Riley**

@riritheelephantguy: hey siri how do I manifest a football romance that wrecks me body soul and mind asking for a friend

6 retweets | 2 likes

**boohiss**

@spoopy247: did I just sign up for an elective purely because rate my professor gave the teacher 3 hot peppers? yes. will i be the only english major in this geology course? also yes.

0 retweets | 5 likes

\--

5\. Bev's phone; chat title: run the world; members: Bev, Kay, Audra. September 2020

**Kay:** I m here my beautiful sweetheart babies 

**Kay:** standing ousside yo door

**Kay:** double fisting smart food popcorn n chocolate like it’s my day job 👩🏻‍🌾

**Bev:** Kay!!!

**Bev:** you are so early?? we are still at the store ;(

**Bev:** waiting for audra to choose between two almost exact same kinds of chapstick 👀 

**Kay:** audie my love 

**Kay:** I of all ppl respect a woman’s right to choose 🤚🏼 

**Kay:** but we all know u simp for burts 🐝 

**Bev:** hahaha audra says 'true'

**Bev:** she wants to know peppermint or honey

**Kay:** honey for my honey, honey

**Bev:** she says that’s why you’re her favourite 

\--

6\. Sandy's phone – Lesley. Alpha Chi Sigma Party.

**Sandy:** the party experience is me standing in a corner for hours holding one (1) drink and pretending to check my phone every five minutes to avoid conversation :)))

**Sandy:** mary: please go to this party with me i swear i will not leave u and we will have fun. also mary: tells me to hold her drink and makes like my dad when i was five and left to go buy milk for fifteen gd years

**Lesley:** lemme guess, she ditched you for billy again

**Sandy:** and I fall for it every damn time 🤡

**Lesley:** just go home babe

**Sandy** : 😩😩😩

**Sandy:** you know if I ditch her she’s going to bitch at me tomorrow

**Lesley:** facts

**Sandy:** oh amazing, the pong tournament has begun

**Sandy:** time to watch men yet again play a game w holes and balls in the most no homo way 😎

**Lesley:** ah yes, the intricate rituals

**Sandy:** O SHIT

**Sandy:** OKAY I CHANGED MY MIND 

**Sandy:** I FUCKING LOVE THIS GAME

**Lesley:** ????????

**Sandy:** audra phillips is here??? and she's playing????

**Sandy:** how can one woman be so fine 🥵

**Lesley:** !!!!!

**Sandy:** sent u a creeper snap ur welcome 

**Sandy:** she just took off her jacket

**Sandy:** her arms are saving my life but also sENDing me

**Lesley:** LMAO girl

**Lesley:** also is that ur ex she's playing against

**Sandy:** oh like I guess so

**Sandy:** idk I'd call him an ex, me and tozier only hooked up for like 2 months last yr

**Sandy:** OMG LESLEY

**Lesley:** what??

**Sandy:** tozier and audra’s partner are going AT IT lmfaooooo

**Lesley:** HAHA WHAT IS GOING ON

**Lesley:** THAT LITTLE DUDE IS SO FERAL 

**Lesley:** SOMEBODY COME GET UR CHILD 

**Sandy:** hahahahahah HONESTLY

**Sandy:** yoooo this trash talking though my fucking virgin ears

**Lesley:** ???

**Sandy:** I will spare u but it's a lot of mom fucking jokes

**Sandy:** * _forwarded spotify track: Take me to Church (Hozier)_

**Lesley:** I am living for this play by play

\--

7\. Mike's phone; chat title: stanley's angels. Alpha Chi Sigma party.

**Stan:** Mike where are you.

**Mike:** Chilling on the porch with a couple freshman, what’s up?

**Stan:** do you not hear the yelling.

**Mike:** Not from here…is something happening?

**Stan:** come inside. 

**Ben:** guys what’s going on?

**Mike:** I’m not sure

**Stan:** Ben check your snapchat.

**Ben:** Hold on a sec

**Ben:** Is that Richie??

**Mike:** Yeah some dude is creaming him at pong

**Ben:** I didn't know Richie's face could do that!

**Mike** : He’s either going feral or he’s in love

**Stan:** knowing Richie it’s probably both.

\--

8\. Bev's phone - Tom Rogan

**Bev:** [cut off] why are there cops out front?

**Tom:** idk a noise complaint or something, stay there

_timestamp. Monday, 12:02am._

**Bev:** hey hon, just with Eddie and the girls

**Bev:** we're splitting an uber back

**Tom:** you left?

**Bev:** sorry

**Bev:** you were still with the police and everyone was leaving pretty quickly

**Tom:** kinda sucks to know that you ditched as soon as they showed up ngl

**Bev:** I'm sorry, I didn't want to get involved

**Bev:** Byron was supposed to tell u I left

**Tom:** wish you came to tell me yourself

**Bev:** I didn't know it was going to be a big deal?

**Tom:** Babe I just want to know you’re safe I was worried

**Bev:** I am, don’t worry

**Tom:** yep, I guess kaspbrak will make sure of that 🙃

**Bev:** ...

**Bev:** what’s that supposed to mean?

**Tom:** Nothing

**Bev:** Eddie’s one of my best friends

**Tom:** Who lives with your ex

**Bev:** Tom, I am not having this conversation again

**Tom:** Chill babe

**Tom:** Not trying to start anything

**Tom:** The whole cops thing is getting to me

**Tom:** I’m sorry, I love you

**Tom:** Bevvie? baby? 

**Tom:** Pick up please

**Bev:** just got home, battery low 

**Bev:** got an early class but I’ll talk to you tmr

**Bev:** we’re still doing lunch?

**Tom:** yeah of course

**Tom:** Bevvie, I love you

**Bev:** you too

\--

9\. Richie's phone - Adrian

**Adrian:** that was embarrassing

**Adrian:** for you not me just to clarify

**Richie:** I mean we could have won but the cops came 😤😤😤

**Adrian:** not that

**Adrian:** I mean that display with Kaspbrak

**Richie:** that angry lil dude’s name is kaspbrak?

**Richie:** wait, how do you know him

**Adrian:** I don't

**Richie:** dude

**Richie:** I would beg but you’ve told me never to do that again

**Adrian:** just look him up on social or something 🙄

**Richie:** I did, can’t find him anywhere

**Adrian:** maybe he doesn’t exist

**Richie:** I will literally throw rocks at your window until u tell me

**Richie:** Im sure I can scrounge around a boombox somewhere 😚

**Adrian:** try it fucko I will skin you alive

**Adrian:** but fine, and only because I'm feeling generous

**Adrian:** kaspbrak’s on the cross country team with don

**Richie:** oh for real?

**Adrian:** and now you owe me two, tozier

**Richie:** yeah man, just name it

**Adrian:** I will, trust me

**Adrian:** I’m going to go slide into don’s dms now

**Adrian:** this whole thing is making me realize i don’t want to end up being pining pals with your

**Richie:** good luck man

**Adrian:** don’t need it ✨

\--

10\. Stan's phone; chat title: stanley's angels. The morning after.

**Richie [cut off]:** just so familiar idk why

**Mike:** well if he's on the cross country team you've probably crossed paths before

**Richie:** ye you're probably right

_timestamp. Monday, 6:25am._

**Richie:** ow my fucking head

**Mike:** That's what happens when you pregame and then lose spectacularly at pong 😂

**Richie:** I did not technically lose!!

**Stan:** well I feel great.

**Richie:** fucking shUT stanley

**Richie:** why are u even awake

**Stan:** because you're loud as fuck numbnuts.

**Stan:** why did I agree to room with you again.

**Richie:** because you love me 💕💕💕

_\--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the story at playmakers_au
> 
> Talk to me at [@longly_](https://twitter.com/longly_) and please slide into my dms if you are from the US and know things about American college, and also love reddie and all things IT. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos always loved and welcome!


End file.
